A Day to Wait
by JNlover
Summary: Ben and Gwen go to the doctor for their annual checkup, but it is discovered that Gwen is suffering from a fatal disease. Read and Review to see what happens


**While I was watching TV, I got the idea to write this fanfiction.**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10**

15 year old Gwen Tennyson was panting heavily as she kneeled on one knee. She then took a small glance behind her, and her expression turned from a drained one to a terrified one.

"Leave me Alone!" Gwen demanded

"There's no place to run, nor a place to hide" A laughing voice said above the black sky.

The darkness then shrank until it reached Gwen.

"Beeeeeeen!" Gwen yelled as she was jolted out of her sleep. She took a look at her surroundings and saw herself in bed. She then sighed in relief after seconds of breathing heavily.

She then heard footsteps on the stairs and a knock on her door.

"Come in" She permitted the knocker

Ben then entered the room, "Yes Gwen. Is something wrong?"

"Ben? What are you doing in my house?" Gwen asked confused

"Well Grandpa Max insisted that we go have our annual checkup. But since your parents are out of town, I thought it would be much easier if I give you a ride with my car"

"Oh ok that would be great, but first let's have breakfast ok? Gwen suggested as Ben nodded.

After 10 minutes, Gwen changed into her usual clothing, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

They ate some pancakes together and got ready for their doctor's appointment.

9:00 am 

"Ben and Gwen Tennyson, the doctor is ready to see you" The secretary said. Ben and Gwen entered the room. It had some posters about immunity and the heart, pasted on a large white wall.

"Good morning Doc" Ben greeted as he shook the doctor's hand

"Good morning you two, how can I be in any assistance?"

"Well we came for annual checkup" Gwen said

"Oh ok. Let's begin shall we?"

They both nodded.

First, the doctor took both their temperatures, and blood pressure. He then measured their height and weight, and finally took two blood samples.

Due to new, improved technology, it took 20 minutes for the results to take place. The doctor then stepped out from the room with a worried expression on his face.

"Well your test results are great. You Ben Tennyson are 100% healthy." The doctor assured

"How about me Doc?" Gwen asked

"Well Gwen. I can't find the right words to say"

"Why? What's wrong?" Gwen was confused yet afraid at the same time

"Well it seems that you have 40 chromosomes in your body"

"What? That's impossible!" Gwen exclaimed

"Well this is what the karyotype says." The doctor scratched his head.

Ben then dragged Gwen aside as he whispered, "Maybe anodine race has 40 chromosomes" Ben muttered. "No I asked Grandma Verdona about that, and she told me that anodites have 89 chromosomes" She whispered back. You could now see that Ben had a surprised look at his face.

After this small conversation, a question popped in Gwen's mind.

"How come I'm still alive?" Gwen asked

"Well this is a question I don't really know its answer since your case is the first I've ever seen in my life" But before the doctor could continue speaking, the computer spit its last paper result. The doctor read it and his eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Can this get any worse?" Gwen asked and Ben put his hand on her shoulder

"The result says that after the disorder is identified by 15 hours, the victim will-"

"Will What?"

"The victim will die"

"What!" Ben yelled, "That's impossible! What is this disease?" Ben shouted more loudly

"I'm sorry Mr. Tennyson but there is nothing I can do now" The doctor looked at the ground feeling regret.

Gwen was crying at this moment, this was the last day of her life before she dies. She still couldn't believe.

When they left, Ben was as angry as an erupting volcano. In fact, he had never felt this anger before, he just wanted to do something to help, but it wasn't his choice; he was useless this time.

"Gwen are you ok?" Ben asked

"No. How can I be okay when I just discovered that I'm gonna die!" Gwen snapped

"Ok that was something stupid to say. Tell you what, since today is the last day in your life, let us use it wisely and have fun instead of thinking about it negatively. What do you say?" Ben offered

"Well alright, but how are you gonna explain my death to my parents?"

"I'll think of something, so, where do you want to go?"

"Mmmmm let's see, oh I know…" Gwen smirked as Ben sighed

10:00 am

"Ugh! My big fat mouth! Why did I even offer this?" Ben slapped his forehead as he took a chair in the mall, the most boring place for boys.

(AN: Ya it's true, I hate it to death, unless there are sports equipment there… Ok on with the story)

"Oh shut it Ben you are the one who asked for it" Gwen said while she was changing into new clothes in the changing room.

After a while Gwen exited the room wearing a white mini skirt and a light green T-shirt that matched with brand new slippers.

"So what do you think?" Gwen said

"Wowwwwww! You look amazing Gwen" Ben complimented as he whispered something.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Ben said as he murmured something he would never say in his life, "On second thought, the mall isn't that bad"

After an hour of Gwen changing clothes, and Ben drooling on the ground from both her gorgeousness and his light sleeps, he paid 200 $ for the clothes and shoes, and they left the store. (AN: Ya Gwen bought a lot of things)

At 13:00 pm

"So where do you want to go now?" Ben asked

"I think I want to have lunch at Bellwood Grand Restaurant"

"You mean the most expensive one?" Ben gulped as he kissed his money goodbye.

"That's the one. Come on let's go" Gwen grinned as she held Ben's hand and took him to the place.

They both ordered some food, and were waiting for it to come, so Ben thought that this is a good time to tell Gwen something.

"Hey Gwen"

"Ya Ben?"

"Have you ever seen these movies where the main character is gonna die, so he goes completely insane?" Ben asked

"Ya but don't worry Ben, I'm not gonna do something too risky" Gwen said as if she read her cousin's mind. Ben was about to say something else, something more important, but the food came.

"What? 200$ again?" Ben cried as he read the check to pay

"Oh come on Ben, don't be so selfish" Gwen said

"Oh alright" Ben said as he put the money and left the place

"400 down and 100 to go"Ben whispered, "Now what

"Oh oh ya I remember. I've been dying to watch a certain movie" Gwen begged as Ben nodded

At 16:30 pm

Ben looked at the options of the movies at Bellwood Cinema, "So which one do you want to see?" He asked

"This one" Gwen pointed

"The forbidden love? Seriously Gwen?" Ben asked before he saw Gwen's pouting face. "Oh alright" Ben sighed as he earned a kiss on the check from Gwen, "Thank you Ben; for everything" She then ran to bring the tickets and pop corn, while Ben stayed at his place, putting his hand on his right check, the place where she kissed him.

After 10 minutes, Gwen returned with the tickets and both their popcorn as they entered them Movie Theater.

The movie started, and Gwen was practically jumped in her seat from enthusiasm. She also was sitting next to Ben.

The movie was about a boy who loved a pretty girl, but the girl's father did not allow anyone to love nor marry her, except rich men. The boy was living an ordinary life, but it was not enough to please her parents. So one day, while he was walking, she bumped into him accidently and dropped her things. The girl and the boy both apologized to each other before their eyes met. Instantly, the girl fell in love with him and asked him some questions, like name, age, family…. The girl returned to her home and told her daddy what happened today, expecting that he would be happy. However, he got mad and told her never to meet this guy again, or he will kill him. Day after day, they would meet secretly underground to hide from her father's spies. One day, they both admitted their love to each other, and started dating secretly. The day after, the father started to get suspicious about his daughter's behavior, so he sent two spies instead of one. Alas, they go caught seeing each other, and were sent to the father's house. Even thought the girl told her father not to harm him, he did not listen and wanted to kill him. So he brought a sword to cut his neck off, but the guy jumped out of the way and snatched the sword from his hand, and stabbed him. The father died, and the lovers lived happily ever after.

THE END

Throughout the movie, Gwen grasped Ben's hand into hers, especially in the romantic parts. Ben also hugged Gwen in the sad parts where she stared to cry, and comforted her. After the movie ended, they exited the cinema.

"So Ben did you like it?" Gwen asked

"It was pretty nice, especially the plot" Ben answered

"Told you so" Gwen giggled

"So now what?" Ben asked

"I think I want to do something you want"

"What why?" Ben was off guard

"Because you've been nice to me all day, so now it's my turn to do something you like"

"No Gwen it's ok. I really don't mind"

"You're the best cousin in the world, Come on let's go home" Gwen said as Ben nodded in agreement.

"Wait, now I remembered a great place we could go to" Ben smirked as he held Gwen's hand in his.

At 19:00 pm 

"Oh Ben I can't believe it, Bellwood park!" Gwen was amazed as she turned to look at her grinning cousin

"Yep this is one of your favorite places" He inquired

"I haven't been here since we were kids, precisely in that adventurous summer we spent together, remember Ben?" She asked excitingly

_**Flashback**_

"_**Ben Gwen I'm going to get some groceries, why don't you stay here in the park until I come back?" Grandpa Max suggested**_

"_**Ok Grandpa" They both said**_

"_**So what do you want to do?" Ben asked**_

"_**Let's go on the swings, what do you say?" Gwen said**_

"_**Ok" **_

_**They walked towards the playing ground and only found one.**_

"_**Hey what kind of park has only one swing?" Ben asked disgusted**_

"_**It's ok we can take turns Ben, you go first"**_

"_**No you go it's ok"**_

"_**Gee thanks Ben" Gwen said as she sat on the swing. "Hey Ben could you give me a push?"**_

"_**Of course Gwen" He said as he gave Gwen a boost which made the swing go higher and higher. He could hear her laughs of joy, which were music to his ears.**_

_**After a while, Gwen jumped off the swing, and Ben suggested to play tag with Gwen. She was going to catch him, but he, being a sor looser, turned into XLR8 and ran fast.**_

"_**Hey Ben no fair get back here" She said annoyed**_

"_**Come and get me" He teased. Gwen then smirked; "With pleasure Ben you asked for it" She then chanted a spell which made him freeze. She then ran to him but tripped on a rock, which made her bump into him. They then fell on each other, causing their faces to become beat red.**_

_**However, none of them got up, no; they just both stared into each other's emerald eyes. Secretly, they wanted this second to last forever, but an RV honk made the cousins break up away from each other.**_

_**Finally, they entered the RV, with faces redder then fresh tomatoes.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Yep every single detail of it" He smirked as the memory which kept sleeping for 5 years, awoke.

"Hey Ben, let's go to the garden" Gwen suggested. Ben agreed as he held Gwen's hand, and went to the garden. Luckily, Ben didn't see the blush on Gwen's face.

The garden was full of flowers, which made Gwen so thrilled. Ben then told Gwen that they will walk beside it. Ben saw an interesting flower, so he picked it up, and hid it behind his back and smiled.

This made Gwen interested "What's that behind your back Ben?" She asked

"Nothing I don't know what you're talking about" He smiled

"I'm not that stupid Ben, now show me" She ordered, but his smile grew wider

"Come on! Please" She nagged playfully

"Ok you win" He then revealed a yellow rose, which was Gwen's favorite.

"Oh my Ben! It's so beautiful" She said as Ben's smile turned into a wide grin. He put the flower in Gwen's hair, which really made her look cuter.

"Wow thanks Ben" Gwen gave him a huge and smiled. This time, Ben was lucky that Gwen didn't see his flushed face.

They then spent some time in the park before Gwen decided to go back home.

"Hey Ben, can we go back home?" Gwen asked as Ben nodded. __

At 20:00 pm

"Hey Gwen I got one last idea" Ben smirked

"What can we do in the house?" Gwen asked

"Outdoors" Ben kept smirking

"I don't know Ben it's kind of late. My curfew is 7:30 remember?

"Yes I know Gwen but today is an exception. What do you say? You trust me?"

"Oh ok" Gwen took Ben's hand into his as he turned into Jet Ray

"Ben what are you up to?" Gwen asked

"You'll see" Jetray opened her room's window and flew in the sky at top speed

"Ben slow down, you'll ruin my hair" Gwen complained

After 15 minutes of flying at top speed, they reached a very wonderful city

"Wow Ben, is that-"

"Yes Gwen, that's Madrid. All the buildings were lightened brightly and the people looked like ants.

"Wow it's beautiful" Gwen was amazed

"You haven't seen anything yet. Jetray then took her to a neighbor country. France.

"HEY! That's the Eifel towel! I can't believe what I'm seeing" Gwen was so excited. The tower was lightened with over a million light bulbs, producing billions of Voltages.

"Believe it Gwen. We're in the capital of love. Mmmm cheese and Baguettes sound scrumptious now" Jetray joked earning a small slap from Gwen.

He then flew over an interesting place, Italy.

"Aha do you see it Gwen?" Jetray asked

"Yes I see it but I can't believe it, The Piza Tower. And it really is bent" Gwen noticed. She also saw the small boats of love in the rivers, and smelled the nice aroma of pizza and Macaroni.

"Ben do you want to eat Pizza? Mmmm Yummy Yummy Pizza" Gwen teased and giggled.

"Ha ha ha. Stop teasing me"

Jetray then went north to Russia. "Look at the castles Gwen"

"Ya they're really nice to watch. And look at the snow. I've never seen this much snow before in my life" Gwen was happy as well as shivering from the cold. Ben sensed this so he flew south to Egypt.

"Behold Gwen. The Sahara Desert!"

"Wow it really is big that I can see the sand all the way south" Gwen exclaimed. Almost all of the Arabian countries have deserts in them.

"They then went to Giza and saw the three pyramids, Valley of the Kings, and the great Sphinx, which of course, lacks a nose.

Jetray then went to the extreme south, precisely in The Republic of South Africa.

"Ok I don't know where we are now" Gwen was confused

"We're in South Africa silly. I always anted to be here for the World Cup last year." Jetray explained as he flew over Durban, Cape Town, Pretoria, Rustenburg, Polokwane, Nelspruit, and finally the Capital, Johannesburg. He gazed at Soccer City Stadium, oh how much he wished he were in those seats, cheering for his favorite team last year.

Jetray then went to the absolute east, Australia.

"Australia?" Gwen asked

"Yep. The country of the Kangaroos. It really is large and wonderful"

"I agree Ben. It also has a magnificent climate, and it is close to many other islands such as New Zealand, Vanutu, Tahiti and Fiji." Gwen explained

"Ok give me a break Geography teacher; you're giving me a headache"

"Very funny Ben"

Jetray then flew North, China.

"You know where are we?" Jetray asked

"Of course, we're in China. I could see the Great Wall from here" Gwen was amazed by how long it was.

"Ya it's really magnificent" Jetray could not see the ground due to may people. The country was crowded with people, but it was really nice, and worth a lot.

Jetray then headed to his final destination, Canada.

"Our sweet sweet neighbors, Canada" They both said in unison before laughing

"Do you see the Niagara Falls Gwen?" Jetray asked as he was distracted at the sight in front of him

"Omg is all I can say Ben" Gwen gazed at the water; how it's falling from above to the river below. The sight was just breathtaking.

Finally, they returned to Gwen's house, and it was 23:50 pm

"So did you like this trip?" Ben asked reverting back to himself while panting heavily

"Ya it was magnificent, thanks Ben" Gwen went to his side and gave him a big hug which Ben returned

"I think I should write a book: Tour the world in 3 hours" Ben joked

"Heh. Um Ben?" Gwen said

"Ya Gwen"

"I need to tell you something important. You know that I still have 10 minutes to live, so I won't waste them by waiting. I want to tell you that I love you, more than you think, more than friends, and more than cousins. I'm not afraid to admit it anymore since I won't suffer the consequences and you reaction" Gwen admitted

"Gwe-"

"Don't worry Ben, it will all be over" Gwen cried

"Gwen! Listen! I don't think it's weird. I have been hiding my feelings too. Those same feelings that occur whenever you're beside me, those feelings of love. Gwen Tennyson I love you too. More than you ever think!" Ben confessed.

"Really? I can't believe it" Gwen asked surprised by his reaction

"Ya really. Am I dreaming too?" Ben giggled

"No you're not" Gwen then inched towards Ben and placed her lips over his in their first, wonderful, and passionate kiss. It lasted for half a minute until both of them parted away to catch their breaths.

"How come Gwen?" Ben asked with his eyes closed

"Since the incident in the park Ben. I was more interested in you Ben" She smirked as she admitted. Ben then felt a huge load of misery and sadness.

"Gwen I don't want it to end this way. I don't want to give up, and live the rest of my life miserable" Ben said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"I don't want to die either, but that is my destiny Ben. I'm sorry" She threw herself on his arms and cried her eyes out.

"That's it! I will change into Alien X and save you" Ben reached for the omnitrix, but was stopped by Gwen's hand.

"Ben… no…. please don't… I beg you!" Gwen said between tears, "You know what happened last time" Gwen continued crying

"I don't care Gwen, I'm going to sacrifice myself to save you, and that's final"

"Ben. When you changed into Alien X and did not revert back, I thought you were dead. You can't imagine how hard it was for me, but I shook the feeling off since we had a mission, but now there's nothing to loose" Gwen pleaded in an effort to stop him and she succeeded.

"Alright but if you die, forgive me" Ben said as he looked at the clock

10, 9, 8, 7, 6

"Goodbye Ben"

"Bye Gwen"

5, 4, 3

The cousins kissed while tears filled both their faces for a sad farewell.

2, 1

Ben opened his closed eye to see Gwen. She was surprisingly still standing, and so much alive.

"Gwen! You're still alive" Ben hugged his cousin tightly as more tears ran down his check, "But how?" He asked still confused

"I don't know and I don't mind that now, but I'm very ecstatic that were are together Ben" She hugged him harder

"Me too" Ben returned the hug

"We'll call the doctor tomorrow ok?" Ben added as Gwen nodded before they continued their celebration.

Meanwhile

"Hey wait a minute" The figure said before leaving the office

"This Karyotype does not belong to Gwen Tennyson. It belongs to my plant! I might have labeled them wrong by accident. This explains everything! What a drastic mistake! Better tell them tomorrow" The doctor laughed at his error as he closed the door of his office, and went to his home, smiling lightly.

**Author's Note: Oh come on it's really cute isn't it? What do you think? Nice? Bad? Please tell me through your reviews, they really help me.**

**PS: I'm stink at Biology hehe. Hope you enjoyed reading**


End file.
